


Beating Like Thunder

by opaline_green



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Juke (Julie and The Phantoms), Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaline_green/pseuds/opaline_green
Summary: Julie and Luke have a Moment in the kitchen.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Beating Like Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in so long but I love JATP a lot. A lot a lot. So I'm going to try and make this a regular thing!

Luke sat on the kitchen counter with a bewildered expression on his face, watching Julie as she emptied the dishwasher. “I am seriously surprised that you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

She stilled for a moment, before continuing to stack plates in the cupboard. “Why are you surprised?”

“Uh, because you’re beautiful, and SO confident.” He said it matter-of-factly before snapping his mouth shut. Julie spun around fast, eyes wide, and braced her arms on the counter behind her. They were across the kitchen from each other but it felt like no space at all. Her stomach flip flopped as Luke ran his hand through his hair. That perfect, messy hair. Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave her a small, lopsided smile. “Sorry.”

Julie shook her head, “Don’t apologize. I just… no one has ever described me as confident before. Luke, I couldn’t even sing in front of my class for over a year.”

Luke hopped off the counter and practically floated towards her, stopping right in front of her. “Julie, I think you had a pretty good excuse. And besides, have you seen yourself on stage since then? And you know, taking control of my band in the process?” 

She felt her face burn up, pressing her lips together, but he grinned at her and whispered, “I like it that way. Being part of your band.”

His words reverberated in her ear, the ghost of his breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes and shivered, and said “Our band. Definitely our band.” 

She looked up at him and smiled, forcing herself to be brave and meet his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment past normal, her heart beating like thunder. She wanted to reach out and brush her hand against his but couldn’t stand knowing that she couldn’t actually touch him. Julie spun away towards the fridge, breaking the spell. Pulling it open, the blast of cool air was a welcome feeling. Her eyes scanned the shelves but she wasn’t even hungry. 

"So who was your first kiss then?” she blurted out, cringing almost immediately. Grabbing a soda just so she could do something with her hands, she closed the fridge, turned around, and yelped. Luke was standing a foot from her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

He bit his lip (Julie watched this with fascination) and squinted in concentration. “My first kiss…..” He started laughing and covered his face with his hands. “My first kiss was Alex. When we were 13. I guess he had a crush on me? Or was figuring out he liked guys or whatever? So one day we were watching a movie and he was acting super weird and then he kissed me.”

Julie’s mouth fell open in shock and she started laughing. “Oh my god. That's so Alex.”

“He immediately went ‘oh, yeah no. sorry dude.’ And I was kind of offended?” He laughed too. “Then he told me he was gay, which I had clearly figured out, but that I wasn’t his type after all. The first person *I* kissed was Lauren Andrews. We went to Homecoming together. She was… nice.” He looked at Julie as he said this, again with that unreadable expression, and her stomach fluttered. 

“Nice, huh?”

Luke’s mouth turned up in a half smile as he scratched his chin. “Yeah, she was alright. Nothing compared to the lead singer of this band I’m in.”

Julie sucked in a breath and held it so long she thought she would faint. Letting it out slowly, she brought the soda can to her lips and drank, hyper aware of every movement and how Luke’s eyes were darting rapidly between her throat and her face. He licked his lips and Julie put the soda can down, stepping towards him, her eyes scanning his face. Luke raised his eyebrows but held the eye contact and didn't step back; he looked down at her and simply waited.

“Luke….”

“Jules…. Julie. I mean Julie.” He grimaced and ducked his head, afraid he had played his cards too early.

She smiled. “You can call me Jules.” Luke's face broke into a megawatt smile, his eyes crinkling, and her heart burst. Before she could second-guess herself or imagine the mortification if it didn’t work, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. 

Part of her expected to feel nothing but air and disappointment but her arms wrapped solidly around Luke’s neck and his lips were warm and perfect. Julie didn't know how it was possible but she wasn't about to question it too much. She felt Luke's initial surprise and then his smile. He whispered her name against her lips and then she was smiling too. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly, completely, until her whole being felt alive with electricity.

“Luke….” She stopped for a moment but kissed him again, unwilling to pull away.

“Yeah boss?” 

She giggled. “Someone could walk in here at any moment.”

“I don’t care, boss.” She could tell he meant it.

“We still have to finish that new song.”

Luke broke away and looked down at Julie with a glint in his eye. “Oh, the one about falling for your best friend? I think we’ll manage.”


End file.
